


In Flight

by starsdontdisappear



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character Toru, Romantic Fluff, Toruka - Freeform, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontdisappear/pseuds/starsdontdisappear
Summary: Toru debunks all hypotheses that says he's emotionless, always bored, and apathetic.In other words, Toru gets all emotional when Taka does something unexpectedly.





	In Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one shot I'll be uploading for now. I've been uploading quite a few this week (from updates to new fics) and honestly, I'm running out of brain cells HAHAHAHA
> 
> I hope that whoever chooses to read this will not hit me in the head for making an out-of-character Toru LOL 
> 
> I promise I will update my multi-chapter fics before the month ends so please don't leave :(
> 
> Thank you and have fun cringing! <3

Contrary to popular belief, Toru isn’t a cold hearted, apathetic bitch like he is branded due to his bored facial expressions in interviews. To be fair to Toru, he has a million different emotions, which, by the way, he is only able to project in front of one and only one person in the entire world. 

Speaking of which, the said man has been in Tokyo for Christmas and, possibly, til New Year, while Toru is wrapped in the sheets on the bed in some artsy boutique hotel in Thailand with his friends. He’s lonely in the room with no one to stay up late with, roasting their drunk friends from other bands, while sipping fruit juice, being considerate of the other’s throat and low alcohol tolerance. 

Ah, he misses Taka so much. But for some unexpected reasons, his dad asked him to stay over for Christmas, and since then, communication has been intermittent especially today. 

So now, Toru settles down for the photos of him and Taka saved in his phone. The recent ones being taken from when he and Taka had gone out for a date night at a night market in Cologne, Germany, for his 30th birthday celebration. He smirks as he comes back to Taka’s Instagram post for his birthday and finds out that the man had posted an Instagram story. 

This is new, he thinks. Taka hasn’t been posting Instagram stories in months and would only post one when they’re promoting stuff. But there is literally nothing to promote yet. Weird. He clicks the icon and a picture of an airplane window showing the clouds and sunset from outside with the view of the plane’s wing appears, a sticker of a plane and fireworks at the center. 

The blonde immediately tumbles upon his unmade bed, heart madly stomping inside his chest because if Taka is pulling what Toru thinks he is pulling, he might as well have choked on the rice and mango he had eaten this afternoon. He is not ready, and he thinks he will never ready for whatever Taka does to him. Like maybe suddenly appearing by the doorstep of his hotel room. But whatever, it’s not even confirmed yet. He messages the short man on line. 

Toru10969: Where the hell are you heading? Are u with your dad?

Toru10969: Saw your IG story. Where u heading?

Not a single reply has been received and Toru is so ready to drown himself with ice cold water hoping to ease the burning sensation in his cheeks. Taka has totally turned him into a vulnerable little shit that goes batshit crazy whenever he thinks of the vocalist. What a loser. The fans would surely cringe when they find out just how head over heels he actually is for Taka, and if he’s feeling a little bit more mushy, he’s a clingy bastard as well as if they’ve only had just established their relationship. But 5 years is a long time, still Toru has tons of rooms in his head and heart for all the wonderful things he’s willing to say and do for the singer, and he knows Taka feels the same. Which is why now, Toru, in full glory of his blushing face, is in full panic mode because the vocalist had already read the messages, yet he doesn’t even respond. 

Toru10969: jfc Taka we cannot afford miscommunication in this relationship. Wru?  


He chats again, to which Taka only replies with a laughing line sticker that annoys the hell out of the guitarist. The guitarist starts walking around his room, wearing only his shirt and sweatpants, already ready to sleep the night away, if only he hadn’t seen Taka’s story. 

His phone suddenly rings with a ringtone that he set personally only for Taka, and he jerks in surprise, almost dropping the phone on the floor. 

“My God, Taka. What would it take for you to take me seriously? Where are you?”

“Rude. Good evening to you, too, Toru-san.”

The guitarist hears a faint snort from the other line, and he doesn’t see it but he’s sure that the vocalist is now sporting the nastiest smirk on the planet. And if only he was where the vocalist is right now, he’d undoubtedly remove that smirk off Taka’s face. Using his mouth. For 10 seconds. Well, maybe more. 

His eyes darts to the wall clock hanging and sees that it’s already 10pm, which means it’s the New Year in Japan. So, he calms himself down and sits at the foot of the bed. 

“It’s midnight there. Happy New Year, Taka,” he says, heart fluttering, just gradually dropping in his stomach and turning into many butterflies. 

He’s turning into a sap again.

“Thanks. But actually,” Taka starts to talk, mischief evident in his voice. “There’s still two hours left before New Year.”

After which, Toru hears a knock on his door, mouth agape as he sprints. He opens the door as quickly as possible and finds the vocalist standing on the other side. And on impulse, the first thing he does is wrap his arms around his precious vocalist, all formalities forgotten, because look! It’s the love of his life standing right in front of him just when he has been feeling sad about not celebrating the New Year’s Eve together. 

He could literally cry from happiness right there and then.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he pulls away from Taka who’s just as flustered as he is. 

“Actually, I came here for the rice and mango,” Taka jokes and chuckles at Toru, whose grin never escaped from his ridiculously handsome face.  
“Shut up,” Toru says and then he cups the vocalist’s face and kisses him like he never kissed him before. Doesn’t matter who sees them. He figures he can take care of that later and just focus on the current moment. Yup, ten seconds just isn’t enough to wipe that smug smirk on Taka’s face. 

Really though, Toru isn’t as emotionless as he appears to be. Because while everybody else thinks he is stoic and apathetic, he’s actually a huge mush in human form, cheeks bursting in pink blush as he walks side by side with Taka in the middle of nowhere in Bangkok, waiting for another year to open.

Nothing like welcoming a new day with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was mushy, wasn't it? Did you like this version of Toru or not?


End file.
